


[podfic] If I knew you were coming, I'd have baked a cake

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Crush, M/M, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, flirting via pastry cake is the best love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “What’s the occasion?”“Um…” Auston panics slightly. He can’t very well say “you are”, so he casts around for a plausible excuse and comes up with “It’s my anniversary.” Nice and vague. My three week anniversary since the last time I bought a whole cake for no reason, he thinks but doesn’t say.“Nice,” the baker says. He’s got kind of a small, subtle smile but it comes with this sort of twinkle in his eye that feels really intimate, like they’re sharing a private joke. Auston doesn’t know what the joke is, but he’s embarrassingly into it anyway. “Congratulations.”Freddie bakes cakes. Auston buys cakes. A lot of cakes. It's starting to become a problem.00:51:25 :: Written byCheapLemonIceLolly.





	[podfic] If I knew you were coming, I'd have baked a cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derpyjeffcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpyjeffcarter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I knew you were coming, I'd have baked a cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797192) by [CheapLemonIceLolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapLemonIceLolly/pseuds/CheapLemonIceLolly). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hf63ylp4gqweutn/%5BHRPF%5D%20If%20I%20knew%20you%20were%20coming%2C%20I%27d%20have%20baked%20a%20cake.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1S8wcG8ELpeBxRKq6Y4NAFLIQePVHvsRZ)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for DerpyJeffCarter’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to CheapLemonIceLolly for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 

 


End file.
